Los Santos (HD Universe)
This article is about the city of Los Santos in GTA V. For the city in GTA San Andreas, see Los Santos (3D Universe)'' '' '''Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwest part of United States in the state of San Andreas in the Grand Theft Auto series and is its 2nd appearence. The city will be the main setting of Grand Theft Auto V. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California. Los Santos is spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels". The city is located within Los Santos County. The city was first revealed in the debut trailer of GTA V. Landmarks and businesses *Mile High Club (under construction) *Los Santos Storm Drain *Hollywood Bowl Look alike *Muscle Sands Gym *24/7 *Up-n-Atom Burger *Pizza This... *eCola *Brute Oilfields *Tequi-la-la *Los Santos Country Club *Bugstars *Vinewood Sign *Maze Bank Tower *Capitol Records Building look alike *Westin Bonaventure Hotel look alike *Los Angeles City Hall look alike *Sunset Tower look alike *Standard Hotel look alike *801 Tower look alike *Marina City Club look alike *100 Wilshire Building look alike *Beverly Hills City Hall look alike *Wolfs International Realty *Beverly Center look alike *Beverly Hilton look alike *Anna Rex clothing store *Postal *Ponsonbys clothing store *Bob Mulét barber shop *Brawls clothing store Highways/Streets *La Puerta Freeway *Elysian Fields Freeway *Del Perro Freeway *Olympic Freeway *Palomino Freeway *Great Ocean Highway *Los Santos Freeway *Portola Drive (Rodeo Drive) *Bay City Ave *W. Elipse Blvd Districts North Los Santos (West & East) North Los Santos is the neighbourhoods sorrounding the northern parts of Los Santos, including suburban areas and wealthy districts. *Rockford Hills (Beverly Hills) *Vinewood (Hollywood) *Richman (Bel Air) * East Vinewood * Morningwood * Chumash (Malibu) *Pacific Bluffs (Pacific Palisades) * Backlot City *Vespucci (Venice) *Vespucci Beach (Venice Beach) *Del Perro (Santa Monica) Central Los Santos Central Los Santos is a the districts sorrounding the central portion of Los Santos, including the urban areas of the city aswell as many high-rises. *Downtown Los Santos *Little Seoul (Koreatown) *East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) South Los Santos (West & East) South Los Santos is the neighbourhoods sorrounding the southern areas of Los Santos, The south-central districts has several low-income housing projects and garbage pilling up the streets, while the east and western districts are more affluent. South Los Santos is mostly based of South Los Angeles, aswell as the city of Long Beach. *Strawberry (Compton) *Davis (Watts) *Rancho (Most likely Florence) * La Puerta (San Pedro) *Los Santos Airport (Los Angeles International Airport) *Port of South Los Santos (Port of Los Angeles) Mountain Ranges *Tataviam Mountains *Palomino Highlands *Vinewood Hills (Hollywood Hills) *Banham Canyon (Topanga Canyon) *Tongva Hills (Agoura Hills) *Great Chapparal Law Enforcement The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. It is unknown if LSPD is independent, or still a branch of the San Andreas Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars. Like the LCPD, they use the Vapid Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units respectively. An official Grand Theft Auto V artwork suggests that female police officers will be in the game for the first time in the series history. Gallery Grapeseed-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Grapeseed ZancudoRiver-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Zancudo River VinewoodHills-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vinewood Hills DelPerroPier-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Del Perro Pier VespucciCanals-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vespucci Canals lsbc-id.png|"Visit Los Santos & Blane County" as seen on Rockstar's GTA V website. Trivia *On November 3rd of 2011, Rockstar Games revealed that Los Santos' Grand Theft Auto V rendition will be bigger and contain rural areas, valleys, and beaches. (Source) *After travelling long enough in GTA IV the stats will record miles travelled from Liberty City to Los Santos. *The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. *Los Santos is the first city in the GTA series with an elementary school. Navigation es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) Category:Unreleased Category:Cities Category:GTA V Category:HD Era Category:Los Santos in GTA V